A Mid Summers Night Dream
by Kirostar
Summary: Hi guys, well this is my first story, sorry I suck at summaries. Its only a little something I wrote in class one day so in sorry if its no good. I got my inspiration from a Shakespeare play, but I can tell you now there is no boring Shakespeare language and themes in here. I hoping though to include vamps, werewolves and maybe a little something special thrown in.


A Mid-Summer Nights Dream

It was a warm summer's night when my life changed, and luckily it was for the better. It was the night of the summer solstice; me and my mum were walking through the woods at the back of our house when we came across quite a peculiar sight. Standing in the middle of the clearing was about 30 people, both male and female, around a table in a large group.

As we drew closer, the object they were standing around became closer. It was actually a large wooden alter. And on top of this alter was a large golden goblet of wine and 2 platters of fruits and berries. We hadn't realised that we were drawing closer until the circle of people started a slow chant. At the same moment the trees to our left started to part and a single hooded figure stepped out holding the limp body of a large stag.

I quickly hid behind a large rock pile which I used to play on when I was younger. My mother was close behind. We looked over the top of the pile just in time to see the platters of fruits and the wine being removed and the stag being placed on the wooden alter. The circle of people opened out and slowly made their way around to the back of it, to where the hooded figure was standing. All throughout the moving and chanting I continued to watch. Then suddenly they stopped. The person wearing the cloak reached up and removed his hood to reveal a mop of shoulder length hair, tied loosely at the back of their head. The hair was a bright platinum blond, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. I was taken aback by the way he looked. The person was clearly male; he stood proud and had a clear sense of leadership which flowed off him.

He produced a red candle from where he was standing and touched the lit wick to the corner of the alter. The whole alter caught alight and started to burn in a brilliant lilac flame. One of the members, a short young man with pitch black hair, visibly flinched away from the light. They all seemed to notice and so they all turned to look at him. He covered his eyes with his arm and turned on the spot. He then ran straight toward where I was hiding, away from the fire and away from the watching people.

A low whisper broke out as the man jumped over the rocks. He landed in a crouch in the shadows beside us at the same moment my mother let out a blood curdling scream, stood up and bolted back into the woods towards our house. She had left me and the strange man alone. The whispering died down as every-one had somehow believed that it was the man who had managed to let out that scream. He stayed crouched there as I peaked over the rocks again to see all the people continue on as normal, liked nothing happened.

I turned back to the young man to find out he was now sitting. In the pale light that the fire gave off he seemed to be a deathly shade of white. Almost too pale for a human to be... He had dark eyes with a slight hint of red of red to them. As i looked closer I could see the hurt and worry evident in his eyes, but still he only looked 16 at most.

"Don't worry." I said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He studied me for a few moments before relaxing again. Then he suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you not fear me? Do you know who I am? What I am for that matter?"

As he finished speaking he stood up gracefully and took off fall speed into the woods. I sat there for a few moments more before getting up still confused and headed in after him. All he was was a shadow in front of me heading deeper and deeper into the woods around us. By the time I caught up with him he was laying on the floor crying and shaking.

* * *

Hi Guys, Just to say this is my first story to be published so im sorry if its no good. There will be more after this i promise but it may be a short wile as i have a bunch of exams coming up. Please review and tell me how i did as any criticism will help. Happy reading, Thanks xxx


End file.
